Christmas 2016 Special
by The White Guardian
Summary: (I really had no inspiration for this title XD) A short non-canon spin-off story set in the Epilogue universe and themed around the holidays.


"Okay, a little to the left... too far, right, right!" Angela yelled downstairs.

"You got it?" Ratchet asked, who was up in the attic.

"A little to the right!"

"Yes, yes. And now?"

"We're good, lower it a little."

Ratchet did as he was told, and groaned. "This sure as hell isn't doing my spine any favors."

Angela smiled. "I'll give you a kiss if you keep it up."

Ratchet laughed. "Alright, you got it down there?"

"Yep. You can gently let her slide down the stairs."

Ratchet did as he was told, and let the large cardboard box slowly slide down the stairs while Angela guided it downstairs.

"Alright, got it?"

"Yep, I'll take it from here." Angela said.

"Anything else?"

"There should be a few silver boxes around there, the lid differs in color."

"Alright, hang on... found 'em."

"We need those down here too."

Ratchet picked them up one by one and lowered them down the stairs so that Angela could take over. Soon enough the four boxes were all downstairs.

"Anything else?"

"Nope. You can come down now."

Ratchet climbed back down the ladder/staircase leading up to the attic before he folded the staircase back up and closed off the attic again. "There we go."

Angela gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best."

Ratchet laughed. "Come on, let's go bring these three small ones down to the first floor before coming back for that big one."

They quickly moved the three smaller boxes down the stairs before they regrouped on the second floor. "Alright, I'll take the front, you take the back."

"Why?"

"Because then I'll have to go down the stairs in reverse. I know you're not clumsy anymore, but I'm not taking any risks."

Angela raised a brow. "Hey, I just care about you." Ratchet said.

She smiled. "I know, you're such a sweetheart. Well, let's get going then."

"Gotcha." Ratchet said, picking up one end of the huge box while Angela picked up the other. Working together as a team they carefully moved it down the stairs before laying it down on the ground in the living room. Ratchet sighed in relief as he rubbed his upper arms. "Well, that takes care of that. What's in these boxes anyway?"

Angela opened up the big box, and Ratchet saw that it was a Christmas tree. "Oh!" he said with a chuckle. "Then I suppose those three smaller boxes contain the decorations?"

"Nail on the head. I bought this tree with my mother. She and dad are coming over as well."

"Not as if either of us expected anything different." Ratchet said.

Angela nodded with a smile. "C'mon, we've got to put this thing together, then decorate it as well."

Ratchet nodded, and they began to build. Angela folded out the brances to make them look realistic and Ratchet put them on the stem of the plastic tree.

Soon enough the tree itself was finished. Then the doorbell rang. Ratchet raised a brow. "You expecting anything this early?"

"Nope, go ahead and check who it is, I'll sort out which box we'll need."

"Box we'll need?"

"Ratchet, door."

"Right, right." Ratchet said as he went to open the door. "Hey, what are you three doing here already?" Angela could hear him say. She glanced over her shoulder, and saw Simon and Alcyone, with Photon sitting on Simon's shoulders.

"We figured you two would be about to start decorating the house by now, so we came to help out. He," Simon said, glancing up at Photon, "came because he, as always, sneaked into our ship."

Photon sighed and shook his head, an annoyed expression visible on the cat's face. Simon laughed and pet the white-furred creature. "Relax, I know we took you with us because you hate being alone. Add to that, now neither of us has to go back to pick you up."

"Well, any help is much appreciated. Add to that, it's good having you three around." Angela said, walking up to the door. "Please, come on in!"

They quickly stepped inside, and Simon put Photon down on the ground. "You okay, little buddy?"

Photon nodded.

"Alright." Alcyone said, clapping her hands together. "What can I do?"

"Well." Angela said. "See those three boxes over there? One of them is for the outside of the house, one for the inside, and one for the tree. I've already sorted them."

"Well." Simon said. "Why don't I do the outside? It's definitely the coldest job."

"That'd be much appreciated."

"Alright then." Simon said. "I'm still wearing my coat anyways."

"And I probably should get rid of mine." Alcyone said with a chuckle.

Angela handed Simon the box he would need. "Here."

"Thanks." he said. "Photon, you go help out Alcyone in here, I know how much you hate cold."

Photon gave him a thankful smile.

As Simon decorated the outside with a little help from Final Eclipse to not only extend his reach but also keep himself warm, Angela and Alcyone put together the tree while Ratchet made them all some hot chocolate. Photon, having no hands, couldn't really help out, much to the cat's annoyance. Thankfully Ratchet found a way to keep him entertained, giving him a chocolate chip cookie.

Soon enough he walked up to the two Lombaxian women who were working on the tree, offering them both a cup of hot chocolate. "Thanks!" Alcyone said, taking a cup. "You're a sweetheart." Angela said with a thankful smile, taking the other.

"It's no problem." Ratchet said, clapping his hands together. "I'll get started on decorating the rest of the house."

Simon came back in, having finished decorating the outside, and began to help Angela with the tree while Alcyone let her staff form in her hands. Using the staff, she was able to lift decorations up to Ratchet, who was standing on a ladder.

When the living room had been decorated nicely, they moved on to the tree, which was finished minutes after. "Alright, only thing left to do is..." Angela said, looking around. "The star that goes on top, but where is it?"

"Found it." Ratchet said, petting Photon, who had the star in his mouth.

Simon laughed. "You want to put it on top, don't you?"

The cat nodded. Simon smiled. "Come here, let me help you with that."

Lifting the cat up in his arms, Simon let the cat sit down on his shoulders while supporting the cat's front paws with his arms.

Stepping up to the top of the tree, Photon put the golden star on top, finishing the majestic sight.

"Wonderful." Alcyone said, admiring the tree as Angela couldn't resist giving Ratchet a peck on the cheek behind her.

"Alright, what's up next?" Simon asked.

"Dinner, we all agreed to make something, remember?" Ratchet reminded him.

"I know, I haven't forgotten, but we don't have to start with dinner right now, right? It's only one o'clock after all. I know we came a bit early, but still."

"Well, Clank and his family should be arriving in about half an hour, we might as well make lunch." Ratchet suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea." Angela said. "It's a good thing I was prepared. I've got all sorts of things stored in the fridge, give me a few moments and I'll make you all some sandwiches."

"I'll help you with that." Simon said.

"That's nice of you, but not necessary."

"I know, but I want to help."

"Alright then." Angela said, walking into the kitchen with Simon following her. Once they were inside the kitchen, Simon leaned over to her. "I especially wanted to help because I know what Ratchet likes most." he whispered into her ear. "I know a few things that Alcyone likes as well, and Photon, you can probably guess it."

Angela grinned. "Chocolate, right?"

"Bull's eye. You go ahead and get started on those sandwiches, I'll make everyone something to drink."

"What should I make for Ratchet and Alcyone then?"

"Oh, I nearly forgot. I'll help you out real quick."

Meanwhile Alcyone sat down on the couch, while Ratchet sat down on a chair across from her. Photon jumped and curled up in her lap, two eyes staring up in wonder and excitement.

"Oh, I know what you're waiting for." She said with a smile, petting the white-furred creature. Photon purred and closed his eyes.

"It's amazing how much he's opened up to us all, huh?" Ratchet said.

"Not really, according to Simon he seems to be able to notice whether a person is good or bad. As you can probably guess, Photon prefers being around good people. They're more generous with their affection anyways." she said with a giggle as she stroked the cat's left ear.

"You're not kidding." Ratchet said. "It's almost as if he's about to fall asleep."

"He already has."

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Ratchet said. Alcyone gave him a thankful smile.

Ratchet opened the door, only to be greeted by two familiar brilliant green eyes. "Clank!" he said happily.

The small robot smiled. "Hello, Ratchet. It is good to see you again."

"Great seeing you again too, Clank. Geez, you weren't kidding when you said that you would be here by one-thirty P.M. huh?"

Clank let out his trademark giggle. "No, I suppose I am _right on time_. Hehehe."

Orvus appeared next to his son, giggling in a similar fashion. "Ooh, I should remember that one."

"Hey Clank, what about your mother?" Ratchet said, noticing the absence of the golden colored robot.

"My mother has stayed behind to look after the Clock. She may be joining us later... _should time permit_. Hehehe."

Orvus burst out laughing. "Oh, jokes about time _never grow old_."

"Yeah, I see you two are having a pretty good _time_." Ratchet said. "But why don't you two come in? I'm certain it isn't warmer out there than it is in here."

"True." Clank said as he and his father entered.

As they entered the living room, Angela and Simon did as well, Angela holding a large plate full of sandwiches while Simon was holding a teapot. "Well," Ratchet said. "You two have arrived _just on tea time_."

"Yes, our _timing_ definitely is commendable, is it not?" Clank responded.

All three burst out laughing. "You guys alright?" Simon said, placing the teapot on the table next to the plate with sandwiches.

"Yes, yes, just joking about time." Orvus said, wiping a tear of joy out of his eye. "I suppose you can say we're having the _time_ of our lives!"

Clank giggled. "Father, I do believe we should go more easy on the jokes or we will be out of humor by the end of the evening."

"Oh dear, if that were to happen." Orvus said. "Relax," Ratchet said, "we'll make sure you'll have a good _time_ anyways."

-LINE HERE-

By the time the clock hit eight o'clock, everyone had arrived. Angela's parents, Ratchet's parents, Alcyone's family, even Clank's mother had appeared.

"Well, it seems as if you found _time_ to come after all." Orvus said before bursting into laughter.

It was a wonderful evening, the table was covered in various delicious dishes, and everyone was having a great time. After dinner, Clank and his family said goodbye, having to return to the Clock. "After all," Orvus said, "keeping time safe is no easy task, nor should it be taken too lightly. Therefore we should return to our duties."

"We understand." Simon said. "Have a wonderful evening, you three, and Merry Christmas."

About an hour later, everyone else began to leave until only Simon, Alcyone and Photon remained. The cat was asleep on the ground, and Angela and Ratchet were clearing out the table. Simon was helping them until Alcyone called his name.

He looked around. Upon closer inspection her voice came from the hallway. "I can't find my coat, have you seen it anywhere?" she said as Simon entered.

"No, as a matter of fact. Go look for it, I'll check these coats here to see if anyone mistook your coat for theirs."

Alcyone nodded and walked into the living room. About a minute later Simon joined her. "Nope, someone definitely made a mistake but your coat must still be here. Any luck ye-"

"I see it." she said, cutting him off. She saw it lying on a chair nearby and walked over to it, Simon following her. "Is that it?"

"Yes, this one's mine." she said, inspecting the label. That's when both felt something brush past their legs. Looking down, they saw Photon pointing up with an evil grin.

Looking above them, they noticed a particular branch hanging over their heads.

"Viscum album." Simon said.

"Mistletoe." Alcyone added. She blushed. "Uuh... we both know what this means, right." she said, tail twitching nervously.

Simon glanced down at the smiling cat. "Oh, you evil little-"

Photon jumped up and pushed him forward, and he and Alcyone met.

When Ratchet walked into the living room and saw what was going on, he froze and gestured for Angela to come see this. Angela raised a brow when she saw the two kissing. "Huh."

"Whoa, fan service!" Ratchet said.

Angela poked him. "Fourth wall. Christmas is a time of peace for everyone including the fourth wall."

But no matter how much Angela tried, the damage had already been done. Therefore there is not much more to do than for me to wish you, dear reader, a Merry Christmas and a happy 2017. This story may be a few days late for Christmas, but it's never too late for a good story, am I right?


End file.
